A Fork In the Road
by DaisyErina
Summary: Emmett Cullen x Reader. You're new in town and you fall for the local doctor's gorgeous son. One problem - he's a vampire and you're a werewolf.
1. A New Start

A Fork In the Road

Disclaimer: The reader is inspired by my OC, so I own the idea. Don't own you or Emmett or the Twilight saga.

A New Start

Music blared through the speakers in your headphones, drowning out the sounds of tires speeding down the freeway and rain pouring down on the windshield. Your (e/c) gaze was cast down at your lap, trying desperately to ignore the dark, depressing thoughts that flooded your mind.

Violence. Bloodshed. Chaos.

Most of your family was gone. All that was left was the handful of relatives currently taking up seats in your mother's Ford Expedition. Your older brother sat in the passenger seat. You'd opted for the seat behind him. Your younger brother and sister sat to your left. The back row of seats had been folded down to accommodate what belongings the five of you managed to salvage after the massacre.

The car shifted gears, slowing to a stop in the driveway of a large house. It sat on the edge of the woods, far enough away from town to deter neighbors but not too far should any of you need to go to the store. Your fourteen-year-old brother and twelve-year-old sister excitedly burst from the car, hurling themselves across the lawn in their passage to the front door. You took a slower approach, eyes wandering around the woods that surrounded the property. Your twenty-two-year-old brother lugged boxes from the trunk into the living room while your mother unlocked various doors so that the kids could explore.

"What do you think?" she inquired as you adjusted the strap of your duffle bag over your shoulder.

"Its... remote," you replied. "Out of the way. I'm guessing that was the point?"

She nodded with a sigh on her lips. "Our last home was too open."

You didn't think that living in the woods would fix your family's problems, but your mother did, and you weren't going to destroy her optimism.

"It's great, mom," you told her with the ghost of a smile.

She beamed at your approval, shuffling away to help your siblings determine their bedrooms.

"You think we're out of danger?" your brother wondered, standing beside you with a box of kitchen appliances in his arms.

You shook your head. "I doubt it. I haven't done any research on Forks, but I can't imagine a town primarily constructed of wilderness is vampire-free."

He nodded in agreement. "But Mom hasn't smiled like that since the incident."

"I know," you replied. "Let her believe we're safe. She needs it."

He brushed past you to take the box to the kitchen, and you followed suit, hauling your duffle bag up the stairs to one of the unclaimed bedrooms.

After the truck had been unloaded, you had been sent to the store to get groceries for dinner. Noah, your older brother, was trying to fix the kitchen sink, which had decided that it didn't want to drain, and you wanted to explore the town, so you offered to make the journey.

You parked the Expedition in a space in front of the store and got out, locking the doors before beginning your trek down the parking lot.

A Jeep Wrangler driven by a jock that wasn't paying attention sped out of a space, backing up too quickly for you to react. With a scream, you fell backwards, landing on your rump and the palms of your hands. The Wrangler screeched to a stop, but not before one of the tires rolled over your left foot. A broken cry tore from your throat as you panted for breath, trying to assess what had happened.

The driver and passenger jumped out of the car, rushing around to see if you were okay.

"We have to take her to the hospital," the passenger cried.

The driver nodded, lifting you bridal style. "Are you okay? Can you tell me your name?"

"(Y/n)," you replied shakily.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital," the passenger informed you. All you could do was nod weakly in response.

The ride to the hospital was excruciating. Your brain was focused solely on the throbbing pain emanating from your foot, and the back of your mind was panicking from being in a car with strangers in a strange town.

When they arrived at the small office building that apparently served as a hospital, the driver plucked you from where you sat in the back seat and carried you inside.

A tall, handsome man with light skin and blond hair greeted them with a kind smile. "What happened here?"

"They ran me over," you replied, enticing a sheepish grimace from the boy carrying you.

The blond raised a brow. "I see. Bring her over here."

They set you on a cot and the blond shooed your unintentional attackers away before checking your vitals. A strange, familiar scent permeated the air, and your heartbeat increased.

"I'm Dr. Cullen," the blond introduced. "I don't think I've seen you before."

You were suddenly aware of his icy temperature as his fingers brushed across your foot. "I'm new," you murmured. "My family just moved here."

He nodded before standing from the kneeling position he'd taken. "I'm afraid your foot is broken. I'll get a nurse in here to cast it." With a soft, almost strained smile, he left.

Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" blasting through your phone's speaker brought you out of your trance.

Your very frantic mother was on the other line.

"I can't believe you got run over!"

Your mother had walked to the store to pick up her car and then come to the hospital to get you. You now sat in the passenger seat, explaining what had happened.

"Mom, there's bigger news than me getting hit by a car."

Her brow furrowed as she glanced at you. "What are you talking about?"

You exhaled a sigh, looking her in the eye. "There are vampires in Forks."


	2. Caution and Concern

Caution and Concern

A/N: Shorter than future chapters will be. I wrote the ending first and really wanted to end it there, so I didn't have much else to work with.

Your mother was dismissive of your concerns. She didn't want to believe that the happy new life she had set up was already tainted. Noah, having already sensed that something was off about the town, believed you immediately.

"How do you know?" your mother inquired. "We've only been here a day, (Y/n)."

"It's the doctor at the hospital," you explained. "He treated my foot. His hands were like ice, and he looked at me like he was trying to restrain himself. And I'd know the stench of vampire anywhere, Mom. The only thing that didn't make sense was his eyes."

Your mom raised a brow. "What about his eyes?"

"They were gold, not red."

"Well, there you go," she shrugged. "He didn't have red eyes, so he couldn't have been a vampire, could he?"

You exhaled a groan. "I'm telling you, Mom! He was a vampire! Maybe he's older than the rest, or he wears contacts. I don't know, but I definitely don't trust him."

"What did you mean, you don't trust him?" she countered. "He bandaged your foot. You should be grateful."

With that, she turned away, signaling that she was done discussing the subject. She headed into the kitchen to make dinner, leaving you in the living room.

Carlisle Cullen made his way home after work, his brows furrowed with concern. His wife, Esme, noticed immediately, and rushed to his side.

"Did something happen?" she inquired, drawing the attention of their five adopted children.

"Carlisle?" Edward, the youngest, prompted when the doctor remained quiet.

"Werewolves," Carlisle murmured. "There are werewolves in town."

"Well, yeah," the brunet named Emmett replied. "They live on the reservation."

Carlisle shook his head. "Not them. New werewolves."

His family went quiet.

"You're sure?" Esme asked, barely above a whisper.

The blond doctor nodded. "A girl came into my office today. Broken foot. She was incredibly warm, and I recognized her scent. I don't know how many of them are here."

"Did she recognize you?" Edward inquired.

"I can't be certain," the blond replied, "but she seemed on edge around me. There's a good chance she sensed me, too."

Esme chewed her lip. "Do you think she'll be a threat?"

"She was young," Carlisle reasoned, "around Emmett's age, before he was turned. I doubt she's a killer already. And she seemed more apprehensive than threatening. She may not be used to vampires."

"Or she's dealt with them before," the third son, Jasper, pointed out.

Alice, who sat beside him, nodded. "That would make her cautious around you."

"Have you seen anything?" Carlisle inquired.

Alice shook her head. "I never see werewolves."

"What do we do?" Esme questioned.

"We wait," the blond answered. "We see what they do. I'm not anticipating an attack."

The others nodded in agreement, though caution still permeated the air.

A few days later, it was time for Alex and Jasmine, your younger brother and sister, to start school. You decided to ride with your mother to both locations, under the excuse that you wanted to tour the town. You were more focused on looking for any more golden eyed citizens that you could peg as potential vampires. Every fiber in your being told you that Dr. Cullen was a bloodsucker, and you were going to prove it to your mother.

After taking Jasmine to middle school, it was time to take Alex to Forks High. You lingered outside the office while your mother signed paperwork, your (E/c) gaze wandering up and down the empty halls.

A chill ran up your spine and you quickly turned your head, catching sight of a tall, pale brunet. He turned to smirk at you, golden eyes catching (E/c), and you felt your insides turn to jelly. Time stood still as your eyes locked on his. Everything around you faded away.

He turned his head, breaking the connection, and sauntered away. You exhaled a shaky breath, trying to assess the situation.

He had golden eyes just like the doctor. There was a good chance he was a vampire.

And you just imprinted on him.


	3. Emmett

Emmett

You sat quietly on the uncomfortable hospital cot, swinging your good leg back and forth while keeping your casted leg still. It had been three weeks since the accident involving your foot and the back tire of a Jeep Wrangler, and Dr. Cullen had called wanting to check how your foot was healing, so Noah drove you in. He stood by your cot when the familiar blond entered the room with a soft, strained smile. The doctor held up your X-rays so that you could see them as well.

"Your foot is healing nicely," he explained softly. "You should be fully healed in a couple of weeks. Then we can take the cast off."

"Good to know," you remarked as he updated your chart. He then sauntered out of the room to fetch your discharge papers.

As soon as he was gone, you shared a look with Noah. "Well?"

Your brother nodded. "He's definitely a bloodsucker."

You exhaled a sigh. "I knew it. Mom just doesn't want to believe it."

"I wanna know why his eyes aren't red," Noah pondered. "I've never seen a vamp with golden eyes."

"I thought they could be contacts," you offered, "but why would he choose such an unnatural color? Doesn't really help blending in."

"It's odd that he's even trying to blend in," Noah countered. "They normally massacre a town and move on to the next. I haven't heard any horror stories about Forks - it's like he's set up a life here."

"He's not the only one," you sighed. You had to tell him about the brunet.

Noah raised a brow. "You found another one?"

"At the high school," you nodded. "He walked by me in the hall. I got the same chill up my spine that I do here, and he had the same eyes."

You conveniently omitted the part where you imprinted on the enemy.

Noah exhaled a sigh that lifted into a whistle. "That's not good. Think they're together?"

Before you could respond, a very familiar brunet sauntered into view. A very familiar smirk was settled on his lips as he chatted about something you couldn't hear with the doctor.

Noah followed your gaze, grimacing at the scent of vampire in the air. "That him?"

All you could do was nod, seemingly lost in a trance.

The brunet caught your stare and grinned, confidently making his way toward you and Noah. "Hey," he greeted. "I saw you at the school. You a new student?"

You shook your head. "No."

"Shame," he chuckled. "Would have been nice to have such a pretty new girl."

"I'm Noah," your brother cut in protectively. He offered his hand to the brunet. "This is my sister, (Y/n)."

"Emmett," he countered, shaking Noah's hand. Your brother just barely shuddered, and you understood why.

"Emmett," Dr. Cullen called. "I see you're getting to know our new visitors. (Y/n), Noah, this is my son."

Your heart was beating like a sledgehammer. Of course they were related.

"There's something about that new girl," Emmett commented to his family as he dropped his weight onto the plush couch in the living room.

"Besides her being a werewolf?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Emmett's right," Carlisle nodded. "She and her brother-"

"Brother?" Esme repeated. "There's more than just her?"

Again, Carlisle nodded. "They're different than the Quileute wolves. They have a different scent."

"I still can't see them," Alice stated, concern lacing her voice. "I have no idea what they want."

"They seem like they want a life," Emmett countered. "I saw the girl at school. Looked like her mom was enrolling her younger brother. They're new in town, and I think they're staying."

"Great," Rosalie groaned under her breath.

"We don't know if they're dangerous," Esme reminded her family. "They could just be looking for a new start. Maybe something happened to them that encouraged their move to Forks."

Carlisle turned to Emmett. "Get to know them. I'm sure you'll see (Y/n) around town, and her brother goes to school with the five of you. Befriend them. They might open up."

"But they know what we are," Alice noted. "Why would they open up to us?"

"I'm sure they won't make a scene," Carlisle replied. "They want to blend in, too."

Emmett lifted his head. "(Y/n) kept staring at me at the hospital today. I think I can get to her."

"Just be nice," Esme reminded. "We don't need more enemies."

Your (e/c) gaze was cast out of your bedroom window, eyes skimming the woods that surrounded your house. You were seated on the ottoman that you'd placed by your window, allowing you to comfortable gaze out. Your knees were bent, wrinkling your sweatpants, so that your socked feet could rest on the wooden windowsill. Your sweater-clad arms were crossed simply over your abdomen, and an absent-minded expression settled over your features.

Your mind was glued to the admittedly handsome son of Dr. Bloodsucker. Emmett, his name was. Your teeth gnawed at your lower lip in thought. You'd imprinted on him - you were certain of that. But there was no way you could tell anyone, even if he was a nice guy. Werewolves imprinting on vampires just didn't happen.

A flash of movement caught your eye, and you sat up straight. There in the woods just beyond your yard stood a tall, bulky, very familiar figure.

Emmett.


	4. Drama on Aisle Three

Drama on Aisle Three

Just as quickly as he'd come, Emmett was gone. Your lycan heritage gifted you with excellent eyesight - there was no doubting what you saw.

What you didn't understand was why Emmett was lingering outside your property like an axe murderer, or why he left so quickly. Had he known he was caught and decided to flee?

Questions about the vampire's curious behavior plagued your mind as you rode in the passenger seat of your mother's Ford Expedition. It was time to grocery shopping, and though you weren't allowed to venture alone given all of the recent happenings, your mother was more than happy to let you tag along.

Once the car was parked, you limped behind your mother across the lot, grabbing a shopping cart from the surplus outside the doorway before heading inside.

The familiar scent of bloodsucker infiltrated your senses, burning your nostrils like inhaling cayenne pepper. A glance at your mother told you that she either hadn't noticed the scent or was pointedly ignoring it.

Slipping a hand into her pocket, she produced a folded up piece of notebook paper - the shopping list. She turned to you with a smile, tearing the list horizontally and offering you half. "Meet in the bakery?"

A soft smile graced your lips as you nodded, accepting the list. It was the routine for your shopping trips with your mother ever since you were old enough to pick out products on your own. She would organize the shopping list, then tear it in half. You would each take half of the list and find the products, then meet in the bakery where she would buy you any dessert you fancied from the display case.

You plucked up a basket from the stack by the door before sauntering off to the other half of the store where your list of groceries were kept.

Standing in the produce section, you gathered vegetables and placed them in plastic bags. A soft, unidentifiable hum emanated from your throat as you shuffled down the wall of recently watered veggies, shimmering in the light like glitter.

"Fancy meeting you here."

A gasp fled your lips as you jolted in surprise, turning to find the source of the sudden masculine voice. The butterflies in your belly flapped in time with the pounding of your heart as you cane face-to-face with Emmett Cullen.

"What are you doing here?" you questioned. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

He chuckled softly. "You caught me. I'm playing hooky."

"Well, do it somewhere else," you told him, clutching your basket tighter before trying to push past him.

"Maybe I want to spend time with you," he offered, following you as you rounded the corner down the aisle of frozen dinners.

"Why would you want to do that?" you inquired with a sigh, trying not to be flattered by his interest as you opened the freezer door to retrieve a bag of chicken nuggets.

"Because you're pretty?"

You slammed the door closed and turned to look up at the brunet. "Stop pretending. You know what I am and I know what you are. I don't know why you're here or why you're obsessed with me or why you don't look or act like any of your kind I've ever encountered, but I don't care. I just moved here and all I want is a normal life."

You turned away and stomped down the aisle, trying to convey the point that you didn't want to speak to him.

The point was either missed or ignored.

He caught up to you with ease, and you silently cursed his inhuman speed. As you gathered tubs of ice cream, he pleaded his case.

"You may not believe me, but I want a normal life, too," he countered, holding the door open as it tried repeatedly to close on your shoulder. "That's why my family is here. We have to move every few years so the locals don't catch on to why we never age or eat or spend time in the sun, but for those few years, we just want to blend in and live happy lives."

Your brow furrowed as you absorbed his words, and you spun on your heel to face him. (E/c) eyes gazed into gold, and your imprinting instincts told you that his velvet voice spoke the truth.

"Why are you so interested in me?" you wondered, unable to raise your voice above a whisper.

He smiled softly. "Carlisle told our family that you were in town. He knows you're a new clan of dogs and he wanted he to find out more about you."

Your heart plummeted. "So you've been stalking me because Dr. Daddy told you to?"

Emmett winced at the ice in your tone. "I'm not stalking-"

"Save it," you hissed through gritted teeth. "Tell Carlisle that I'm not a threat, and that I don't appreciate being watched. I'm not the monster here."

You aggressively shoved past the brunet and continued down the aisles, gathering groceries until your list had all been crossed off. You could sense Emmett lingering a few feet behind you at every turn, but you wouldn't give him the satisfaction of turning around. Instead, you pretended he didn't exist, meeting your mother by the bakery as planned.

Her bright smile faltered at the sour expression twisting your features. "What's wrong?"

You shook your head, not wanting to ruin the outing with unnecessary drama. "Nothing, Mom. Just couldn't find a couple of things."

She nodded, leading you to the display case. She excitedly ordered a slice of tiramisu for herself before turning to you, tilting her head to ask what you wanted. You pointed to a tasty looking piece on the top shelf, watching as the worker placed it gently in a plastic case.

Emmett would be a source of drama and frustration for as long as your family stayed in Forks, but for the moment, you forced those thoughts from your brain and focused on having a day out with your mother.


	5. Late Night Visits

5\. Late Night Visits

Days passed, and you hadn't so much as seen Emmett around town. A nagging feeling tugged at your heartstrings, and you wondered if your outburst at the grocery store had hurt his feelings.

Right. Vampires don't have feelings.

Still, you wondered where he was, and why he had ceased following you. Had Carlisle determined that you weren't a threat? Were they hiding while they planned an attack? Was he mad at you?

Once again, you found yourself sitting on the ottoman by your window sill, knees bent up to your chest, arms secured around your legs, head leaning against the wall. Your (e/c) eyes gazed out at the scenery, the moon casting a silvery glow across the woods.

A soft sigh fell from your lips as you closed your eyes, enjoying the peaceful night. When you opened them again, your view was disrupted. Standing in your yard, just as you'd seen some nights ago, was Emmett. His form was unmistakable. Short black hair, skin as pale as the moon, tall and bulky like he'd worked out when he was human. Your heart pounded, ringing in your ears as you stared at him. His golden eyes, glistening in the moonlight, stared back at you.

Before you could question why he was in your yard, he was at your window, having jumped up to it. He clung to the ledge, careful not to rip it from the building, and raised a hand to tap on your window gently enough to catch your attention without cracking the glass.

Against your better judgment, you unlatched the window and slid it open.

A smirk crossed his lips. "I didn't think you'd answer."

You raised a brow. "Did you not want me to?"

Instead of answering, he asked, "Can I come in?"

You barely had time to nod before he leapt into the room, and you closed the window behind him. You remained seated on your ottoman while he stood in the middle of your room, glancing around at the knick-knacks and trinkets that made it yours.

"What are you doing here?" you inquired softly.

If he had blood pumping through his veins, it would have rushed to his face and stained his cheeks. "I wanted to see you."

You tilted your head. "Why?"

In the blink of an eye, he was seated on your window sill, gazing at you. "I… I don't know. I can't seem to stay away."

"You were here a week ago, too," you stated. "Why were you here then?"

"Same reason."

Your teeth gnawed at the inside of your lip. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. The other day, at the store."

He lifted a brow. "Why are you apologizing?"

You shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't mean to explode on you. My family has a bad history with vampires so when you said that your dad wanted you to watch us… I assumed the worst. I don't know that I trust you but I don't feel so much that you're a threat."

"I'm not a threat," he murmured. "We just had to make sure you weren't, either."

"We know of your peace treaty with the Quileutes. I saw Jacob Black in town and confronted him, told him what I was and made him tell me what he knew about your family. If you have a peace treaty with them… I assume you don't mean us any harm."

He nodded. "We don't. We just want a life."

You were both quite for a moment, sitting in the darkness of your room. Your eyes followed the pattern of your pajama bottoms; his eyes followed yours.

"What happed to your family?" he asked softly. "You said you had a bad history with vamps."

You exhaled a sigh and nodded. "Our family used to be bigger. We lived a few states over in a small town. Nothing ever happened. And then a clan of vampires showed up and wiped out most of the town. They slaughtered my relatives like cattle. They burned houses down to ash. We took what we could carry and took off. Mom hunted around for a new place to live, and Forks had a low crime rate, so she thought we'd be safe here."

"Does she know?" Emmett inquired. "About my family?"

"I told her," you admitted, "but she doesn't believe me. She doesn't want to think there's danger here."

"Well," he reasoned, "there isn't danger here."

"I know that now," you countered. "I had to be cautious. I still have to. I can't risk something like that happening again."

Hesitantly, he reached out, placing an ice-cold hand on your knee. His touch sent not unpleasant chills up your spine, and you slowly place your own hand over his.

"I have a question," you recalled, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" he murmured softly.

"Why do you all have golden eyes?" you wondered. "Every vamp I've ever met had eyes as red as blood."

He chuckled softly. "We're vegetarians. We hunt animals in the woods. Vamps get red eyes from feeding on humans."

Your brow furrowed in surprise. "You… You eat animals? Your whole family?"

He nodded. "We don't want to hurt anyone."

You chewed your lip in thought. Perhaps Emmett and his family could be allies, rather than enemies.

"Another question," you stated.

He nodded, urging you to continue.

"How much do you know about the werewolf curse?"

"Bits and pieces," he responded. "Why?"

"Do you know what imprinting is?"

He shrugged. "I've heard the word tossed around a few times."

You inhaled deeply. "When a werewolf imprints on someone, they can't choose who it is. They just feel an overwhelming connection to that person; an urge to protect them at all costs. It can be a romantic connection, a family love, the protectiveness of a parent. The type of connection depends on who we imprint on, but we can never stay away from that person for long. We'll find a way to be with them."

He nodded slowly. "Is there a point?"

You gazed into his golden eyes, your voice barely above a whisper. "I've imprinted on you."


End file.
